La voyageuse endeuillée et son ombre
by starck29
Summary: Après les évènements des grands jeux magiques, Meldy prend de la distance avec Jellal et avec Crime Sorcière. Et sur sa route, elle rencontrera une autre âme en peine. Ensemble ?


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiro Mashima._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Petit OS sur un couple très particulier sur Fairy tail dont j'ai tiré au sort les personnages, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas le bouton review en bas et bonne lecture ^^_

**La voyageuse endeuillée et son ombre **

Alors qu'il était en mission pour sa guilde, Sabertooth, Rogue, le chasseur de dragon d'ombre, avait rencontré une voyageuse sur le chemin du retour. Elle portait des habits dans les teints chauds et une cape rouge, tout cela allant parfaitement bien avec ces cheveux roses. Tout les deux étaient des solitaires, lui depuis toujours et elle …

\- Tu étais dans une guilde avant ? lui demanda-t-il

Le silence ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais si il devait faire un peu de route avec elle alors il préférait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Oui, ils étaient … une famille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous … nous étions trois à avoir fondés cette guilde, dont le maître actuel et moi. Et il y avait … elle est morte. Alors je suis partie, j'en avais besoin.

La rose avait les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Malgré … malgré ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Tu dois te demander de quelle guilde je viens, reprit-elle, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Tu es de Crime Sorcière n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais là lorsque les dragons ont attaqués Crocus.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Oui elle était de Crime Sorcière, et encore avant de Grimoire Heart. Son passé n'était pas reluisant, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec et c'était pour s'en racheter qu'elle avait rejoint Jellal.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à finalement arriver à Crocus, la capitale du royaume de Fiore, et ils se séparèrent. Le brun pris la direction du QG de sa guilde, bien plus accueillante désormais. Dans le grand hall se trouvait Yukino, Orga et Sting. Tout les trois étaient en train de discuter, une choppe à la main, devant le panneau des quêtes. Il s'approcha de ce dernier.

\- Rogue, le salua celui qu'il considérait comme son jumeau, bien rentré ? Et cette mission ?

\- Parfaite, je pense que tu auras bientôt des nouvelles du chef du village. Mais, il faut que je te parles de quelque chose Sting.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas ici.

Les dragons jumeaux montèrent jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient au premier étage de la guilde et s'y enfermèrent. Le blond était inquiet.

\- De quoi est-ce tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je veux quitter Sabertooth.

Gros blanc, Sting se serait attendu à n'importe quoi mais pas à ça. Rogue … quitter Sabertooth ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Orga et Rufus ont été trop brutales avec toi ?

\- Non rien de ça. C'est … autre chose.

\- Je vois, sourit-il, est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On se reverra aux prochains jeux alors.

\- Oui, je viendrais vous encourager.

Rogue récupéra ces quelques affaires puis il quitta la guilde, discrètement. Il n'avait jamais aimé les longs adieux, ni même les émotions de manière générale. Sting et Gajil étaient les deux seuls qui avaient réussi à percer sa carapace. Il fit un discret signe de tête à Yukino, assise sur les marches devant l'imposant bâtiment, auquel elle répondit, puis il se transforma en ombre. Il suivit l'odeur de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, elle le conduisit à une auberge au centre de la ville. C'était là qu'elle était. Il entra et monta les escaliers jusqu'à une chambre au second étage, puis il toqua à la porte. Il entendit le loquet être déverrouillé et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est toi, dit la jeune femme surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça … comment allait-il lui expliquer sa venue ? Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant l'idiot !

\- On a un petit peu fait connaissance durant le trajet et j'aurais aimé continuer. Tu repars bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ta guilde ne dira rien si tu t'absentes trop longtemps ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Meldy.

\- Tu le savais …

\- Depuis que tu m'as avoué être de Crime Sorcière.

\- Et de Grimoire Hearts avant ! Mon passé est … mon passé est noir !

\- Le miens aussi, et mon futur est encore pire. C'est moi … enfin, c'est le futur moi qui a ouvert la porte Éclipse aux dragons du passé. Après avoir tué Sting.

~o0~

Rogue se trouvait au QG de Crime Sorcière depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Après avoir prit la route avec Meldy, il avait fini par rentrer dans la guilde indépendante. Il avait rencontré Jellal, le maître de la guilde, et les anciens membres d'Oracion Seis à en faire parti, c'est à dire Angel, Racer, Cobra, Eisenwald, Hoteye et Midnight. À cela se rajoutait Rustyrose de Grimoire Heart, Flare Corona de Raven Tail et Minerva. Il avait été particulièrement surpris d'y retrouver son ancienne coéquipière dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis la chute de Tartaros et par conséquent de ce qu'il restait de l'Alliance Baram.

Alors qu'il se trouvait attablé un verre à la main au comptoir de la guilde, car guilde indépendante ou non il fallait un comptoir, Rogue sentit une personne s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Rogue, j'ai à te parler.

Forcément … il avait fallu que ce soit Angel !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites et qu'en même temps tu ne cesse de me jeter des regards prétendument discrets ?

\- Tu me rappelle l'une de mes anciennes co-équipières, Yukino. Physiquement, vous avez les même cheveux et la même peau. Et de ce que Cobra m'a expliqué, vous aviez au départ la même magie.

Mais son interlocutrice ne l'écoutait plus depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son amie.

\- Son nom de famille, murmura-t-elle, qu'elle est-il ?

\- Agria.

Et alors … Angel commença à pleurer. Elle … sa petite sœur était en vie. Elles avaient été séparées durant l'attaque des adeptes de Zeleph. Et depuis, elle l'avait toujours crue morte.

\- Sorano Agria, lui expliqua-t-elle, c'est … c'est mon vrai … nom.

\- Tu es la grande sœur de Yukino ?

\- Oui.

\- Rogue ! Angel ! les interpella Meldy en arrivant derrière eux, il y a … le nouveau conseil de la magie a été attaqué, le président a été enlevé.

\- Quoi ? hurla le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Des survivants de l'Alliance Baram.

\- Jellal n'est pas là, leur dit Cobra en arrivant derrière eux, que fais-t'on ?

\- On y va, leur dit Meldy, plusieurs guildes officielles ont déjà été mobilisées mais on pourra toujours les aider. J'ai demandé à Cobra de rester ici, au cas où que les autres ne rentrent avant notre retour.

Rogue se leva, et jetant un regard à la rose, puis il se fondit dans le mur, utilisant son pouvoir d'ombre. Il fut rejoint par la jeune femme, sous le regard choqué de l'ancienne membre d'Oracion Seis. Depuis quand la mage sensorielle savait-elle faire ça ?


End file.
